


superficial nightmare

by Nyxate



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, it's almost 2 am where i am LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxate/pseuds/Nyxate
Summary: “Yumapi?”“Yeah?”“You don’t...hate me, right?”





	superficial nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! my first yumasen fic. i wrote all of this today based off an idea i had a few days ago while i was laying in my bed staring at my ceiling at 3 am, so please bear with me. don't flame me plz

“Done...” A tired sigh of relief exhaled from Yuma’s throat as he placed down the pencil he had been using to sketch. Usually he would ink anything he made on the same night, but he had started way too late that night to do so. Last time he pulled an all-nighter just to ink a few pages, he was scolded heavily by Senri.

 

_ “You can’t stay up so late, Yumapi! You need to get your beauty rest!” _

 

The phrase ringing in his head is what made him stop in the first place. He didn’t want to get scolded again, nor did he understand why Senri cared so much. It wasn’t like he did it all the time.

 

After gently putting away the sketches in a safe place, he turned off the lamp that had been illuminating the desk he’d been working at. With the room almost completely dark, he changed into his pjs and hopped into bed. He set the alarm clock on the nightstand next to his bed before laying down and melting into the comfort of his blankets.

 

It didn’t take long before sleep took over him, his eyelids becoming heavy and slowly, slowly,  _ slowly _ falling shut, the darkness overtaking him as he drifted off into the dream world.

 

_ Knock. _

 

The sound echoed in his head, the start of a dream forming around it. It was a quiet, shy sounding knock. Weak and tired, unsure of it should keep going.

 

_ Knock, knock. _

 

Two, one more than before. Yuma could see it, a single, lonely door against a white wall, slightly fuzzy, but there. Far away, too, he’d have to run to answer it. He looked around, but saw nothing but white on white on white. The only thing standing out was the door, and every time he looked back at it, the distance between him and said door was only further.

 

_ Knock. _

 

Another one, this time a little louder, but just barely. Yuma started making his way to the door- or at least, tried to. Every time he took a step, it made no sound. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Unsure of what strange place he was in, the only solace he had was reaching that door.

 

_ Knock, knock. _

 

A loud knock, followed by a quiet one, as though the first was a mistake. Unlike before, though, something followed the knocks.

 

_ “Yu…” _

 

Yuma stopped in his tracks. Was the door…speaking to him? Being in such a strange place though, it didn’t really surprise him. He wasn’t sure what was really going on, or where he was, but he was determined to get to that door. He picked up his pace again.

 

_ “Yu...ma…” _

 

Again, he stopped. His name? Who on  _ earth _ was calling out to him? Unable to really hear the voice, he took a few steps closer. While he didn’t feel like he was making any progress towards reaching the door, he felt like someone important was trying to reach out to him.

 

_ Knock. _

 

Silence.

 

…

 

_ “Are you...there?” _

 

As much as Yuma wanted to call out and ask who was trying to get to him, he couldn’t. Nothing came out when he spoke, and it didn’t even feel like he was breathing anymore.

 

_ “Yumapi?” _

 

That’s when he opened his eyes, taking a deep breath as the white world faded from his vision. Of course he had been dreaming. It felt oddly real though.

 

Knock, knock. “Yumapi…?”

 

Oh.

 

Yuma sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his half-lidded eyes. There was only one person who called him by that nickname, but the soft, shaky tone of voice was something he wasn’t used to. He got up and grabbed his glasses, lazily putting them on before making his way to the door.

 

Upon opening it he was met with a rather sullen-looking Senri, who averted his eyes towards the ground as soon as Yuma tried to meet them with his own.

 

“I, I’m sorry,” Senri’s voice was quiet, which was unusual, but Yuma assumed that was because it was definitely past midnight and he didn’t want to take anyone up. “I…”

 

A short silence fell between them as Senri tried to find the right words to say. Yuma looked him up and down, determining that he had gone to sleep and had woken up shortly before arriving. His pajamas were pretty wrinkled, and his hair was a mess. What concerned Yuma the most, though, were his eyes. They were wide, scared, and...sad.

 

“I, I had, um...” Senri started, quietly, before taking a deep breath. “...can I come in…?”

 

“Of course,” Yuma stepped to the side, allowing Senri to come in. He shut the door behind him, locking it. If his roommate wanted to come in, he could use his key. Not that he ever stays over anymore.

 

Yuma sat down on the edge of his bed, looking up at Senri who was now standing in front of him. He was clutching the hem of his shirt, looking down at the ground. It was unsettling, almost, to see Senri act this way. Yuma didn’t like it at all.

 

“I had a nightmare.” Yuma could see Senri’s grip on his clothing tighten as he spoke, his hands shaking ever so slightly. “And...you- you were…”

 

“I was…?” Yuma’s head tilted slightly, unintentionally. It made Senri laugh a little bit, but not his normal laugh- instead, it was sad, and forced.

 

“You were in it,” Senri looked up from the floor, but not directly at Yuma. It gave him an even  _ more _ unsettling feeling, because out of everyone he knew, Senri  _ always _ looked at him while they were talking, unless they were doing some kind of activity. “That’s...that’s why I came to see you. I…”

 

Senri trailed off, letting his hands fall to his sides. Yuma was quiet for a moment, before reaching forward and taking both of Senri’s hands in his. He could feel Senri tense up, but didn’t stop him.

 

Yuma wasn’t particularly physically affectionate towards his friends, but, for some unknown (oblivious) reason, he felt a need to pull Senri towards him. He didn’t, though, because he didn’t want either of them to end up in some awkward situation. Instead, they were there in silence, Yuma looking at Senri’s hands as they rested in his.

 

“...do you want to stay here?” Yuma spoke after a moment of thinking, looking up at Senri, who glanced away as soon as he lifted his head. When he didn’t give an answer, Yuma gently squeezed his hands, wanting his attention.

 

“Ah- Yumapi…” Senri bit the bottom of his lip, nervous, for a very specific reason, that he couldn’t explain. If it wasn’t for the darkness hiding the shade of red brushed on his face, he’d probably die of embarrassment. Either way, he felt like he was going to die. “Where will I sleep?”

 

“...in my bed? Where else?”

 

_ ‘I’m going to die. This is it. This is where I die.’ _   Senri couldn’t think of a reply fast enough, it seemed, as Yuma had already let go of his hands and moved into his bed, getting under the covers and pulling the blanket back just enough so Senri could get under.

 

Senri stood there for a moment, with Yuma watching him intently, his gaze just barely noticeable in the darkness. The room wasn’t completely dark, though, since the window was open, but definitely dark enough to keep Senri’s embarrassment thoroughly hidden. He had the clouds that were covering the moon to thank for that.

 

Carefully, as though there was room for error, Senri sat himself down on the bed. Yuma watched him as he started to lay down, trying to get into a comfortable position. Once he settled in, Yuma pulled up the blankets over him until only their heads were peeking out.

 

It was only then that he actually realized how close they were. But...it didn’t bother him. In fact, he felt a need to get even closer. Where were these odd feelings coming from…?

 

“I-I, haha, um, Yumapiii,” Senri said quietly, looking up at him. He really felt like he was going to die. “Are you sure this is okay…?”

 

“Are you comfortable?” Ignoring Senri’s question, Yuma shifted a bit, trying to make a little more room for him.

 

“Well, I…” Senri trailed off, but for a different reason than he was earlier. Maybe his nightmare was wrong after all. He felt safe here, with Yuma. He always had. He never really had any doubt, until recently. “I...feel safe.”

 

“Safe…” Yuma paused, thinking about that word. Safe. Hearing it come from Senri’s voice, while they were laying like this, made him...happy. “...I’m glad.”

 

“Yumapi?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

His response was followed by silence, and Senri shifting a little closer to him. He didn’t really mind, it felt nice having someone next to him.

 

“You don’t…” Yuma could hear his voice getting slightly shaky again. “...hate me, right?”

 

The dead silence following his question made Senri laugh a little nervously, looking away. “My nightmare...it was about you.”

 

“About...me?”

 

“Yeah.” Senri took a deep breath, slowly letting it out before looking back at Yuma. “You said you hated me, that you- you never wanted to see me again. I, I could hear it in your voice, you were serious, and you kept going, about how stupid I was, how you never liked me, and only pretended to be my friend, and, and you went on and on and on and, and-”

 

Senri’s frantic sputtering was cut off by Yuma pulling him close and into a hug. Feeling Yuma’s arms wrap around him was something new, something warm, something...comforting.

 

Whenever they shared hugs, it was always Senri throwing himself at Yuma excitedly, and Yuma unable to comprehend what was going on before it was over. Senri was very fast-paced when it came to affection, quick and subtle touches were his favorite way of grabbing Yuma’s attention, whether it be his hand, his arm, or his shoulder. Other times he would just cling to Yuma’s arm, whining playfully for his attention.

 

Of course, Yuma never caught on. Senri never expected him to, with how dense he could be. But maybe that’s why he loved him so much.

 

Feeling Yuma’s arms around him was a new feeling that he fell in love with.

 

“Of course I don’t hate you,” Yuma felt the other sink into his arms, burying his head in the crook of his neck. Only once the sound of blankets rustling stopped, was when Yuma could pick up the quiet sounds of Senri’s crying. “Nito…?”

 

The only response he got was Senri’s grip on him tightening, pulling them even closer.

 

“Nito...can you look at me?”

 

No response again, unless you counted the muffled sobs.

 

“Senri.” His tone of voice was serious, but soft, sweet...caring. Laced with something that not even himself could figure out. It was almost foreign coming from him, but it did what he wanted it to.

 

Slowly, he could feel Senri lift his head, shyly, as if realizing what he had been doing. He sniffled, refusing to meet Yuma’s eyes. “...sorry…”

 

“Why do you keep apologizing?” Yuma’s tone stayed the same, serious, but…

 

Loving.

 

“I…”

 

“You haven’t done anything wrong…? Can you look at me?” Something in Yuma’s chest felt tight as teal finally met blue, locking on to each other. Reaching a hand up, Yuma brushed Senri’s messy bangs out of the way of his eyes, running his fingers through the rest of his hair while he had a chance. It was as soft as he had imagined it to be, albeit slightly tangled from laying down. “I could never hate you.”

 

“It just...it felt...so real. You know?” Senri leaned into Yuma’s touch, loving the attention he was receiving. It was pretty out of character for Yuma, now that he thought about it, but maybe it was because they were both really tired. It made him laugh a bit, yawning right after. “...thank you for comforting me, Yumapi. I...appreciate it.”

 

Silence fell between them, both staring at each other for a moment. As they laid there, moonlight flooded the room, illuminating the bed they were laying on.

 

It was in that moment that Yuma felt his heart skip a beat, tripping and falling into a pool of untouched feelings that had been filling up over the past few months.

 

Senri’s eyes were still wet with tears, a few droplets clinging to his lashes. Freckles dotted his face- they always had, but Yuma had never really been this close to his face before, so he never noticed the quantity of them. He reached a hand up, brushing his thumb against Senri’s cheek, wiping away the streaks left by tears that had fallen earlier. The other gave him a sweet, yet tired smile, closing his eyes as he comfortably melted into Yuma’s touch.

 

Never in his life had Yuma felt his heart beat at such an interesting pace. Fast, but not too fast- just enough for Senri to not notice as they laid so close together. Yuma was figuring out everything in his head, putting two and two together. By the time he came to his realization, Senri was already asleep in his arms, snuggled up close to him.

 

Yuma looked at him for a moment, before letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. With Senri pulled up against him, he was able to rest his chin atop the other’s head, nuzzling his face into that soft orange hair.

 

He didn’t know what time it was, nor did he care. They didn’t have class tomorrow. All he wanted at this point was to stay like this, with Senri in his arms, and by his side.

 

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! my twitter is also @nyxate, i only have one brand and that's it. ship yumasen thank you xoxo


End file.
